borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Does anyone like Equalizers?
Just wondering if people actually like Tediore Equalizers...I have 6 of them from my last armory run. Something tells me these weapons stink if they're giving them away like this. Honestly, instead of 6 equalizers, I'd rather have one skullmasher, unforgiven, invader pistol, cobra sniper, and mega cannon. The only oranges I haven't found yet. Sometimes the randomization is annoying IbanezRokr 14:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I forgot to add a Chimera to that...oh well. back to the looting IbanezRokr 14:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I used to have an awesome Masher Equalizer with 6 round mag, 320x7 dmg, and a high level zoom (3.7x I think) which I kept even as I continue to steadfastly ignore equalizers. Lost it to Internet lag last week though, and the only other one I've found since then is a miserable 140x7, weaker than the highest normal one I keep :( Skeve 14:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I feel you on losing a masher. i found my first masher (it was a jakobs with ridiculously slow fire rate), it was great. I guess seeing an equalizer as a masher would be awesome. IbanezRokr 14:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ]] Of course I love Equalizers - well, mine, at least. The barrel isn't even a good one, and it's giving me 326x7, but admittedly with the smallest mag. --Nagamarky 15:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) the way i see is that it doesnt matter if the revolver has 2 bullets or not, especially tedior, cos the reload speed is soo fast, ive found plenty of weapons that have 2 shots and a crap rate of fire but are tedior and so are quicker to reload every shot that wait arround for the second shot Roboticsuperman 15:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think everyone would agree that if an equalizer was a masher it has the potential to be pretty good. Otherwise they pretty much suck. Some rare weapons are rarer than others. The equalizer is one i find very often. The ones I usually find are throw-outs, but i have one that I use as my starting four (the four guns you start each session with) on my Mordecai character. Although he does not have any pistol only boosts, he does get an improved fire rate with them because of the COM I'm using, as well as all the boosts that effect all other weapons, and a level 50 proficiency. This, combined with a good scope, trespass, 800ish damage, and a blade for =200% melee damage make it an excellent revolver, not to mention very fast reload rate and infinite ammo. So, in conclusion, it's my favorite side arm. --Gunslinga 20:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga I only like them if I gon't have an Ammo Regen cmod. Else I prefer a Defiler or Unforgiven. But I have noticed that it's got to be the most common Gold weapon. Your guaranteed at least one EQ on every Farmory or Craw run. -- MeMadeIt 20:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a 61 level equalizer with explosive damage that is at the top of my orange list, good gun. This is the best platform for split screen on the ps3. I have a level 61 hunter and my wife a level 61 siren, we are both over 40 years old. We have been plundering the glitch where you fall through the floor on "its a lot like christmas". As long as you stay out of the round room everything is good. After we plunder 100 chests and get on average 10 orange or yellow level 61 weapons we quit and save and do it again from t-bone junction. No pearls yet. Once we each get a pearl we will go after crawmerax. This is such a good game we have spent 2 hours a night since when we got the game in feb on 2010, thank you gearbox. Here is a question? All of our weapons are level 61, when we equip them the level drops in the equip window. The drops are the most on the weapons we have the most proficiency in. What does this mean? ^^^^ just saying, this happens to me as well, any thoughts? also, i like my equalizer, it has a good scope rof and accuracy, especially with level 50 proficiency, just wish that overall they weren't quite so lame. same thought on the unforgiven too, the anaconda fires faster, and tends to be better imo GamerQ93 21:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup, my anaconda is my favorite revolver, and I use it as my main weapon, not a side arm. But I did use an incendiary equalizer 6 shot 230ish damage from level 30 (PT1) and all the way to level 48 when I found a unforgiven masher, and obviously have improved my revolvers since DLC3. I think an elemental equalizer 6 shot can be a good gun, and even though we all find way too many, the gems are hard to find and can be very efficient. just my thoughts Hellz Lips 21:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) @person above GamerQ93: Apparently, a feature of the game was for proficiencies to lower the equip level of a gun. This was removed, but the level lowering trait wasn't removed post-equip. I read the information from a post that I believe was from Nagamarky, so he is the true guru of this, just spreading the information around. --DraconisOminious 22:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ What he said. Everything about the level-lowering feature of proficiencies, except the equipped graphics, were removed. --Nagamarky 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC)